Silurians
The Silurians ruled the Earth with their Sea Devil cousins long before the humans. They were forced to hibernate when the Moon came into Earth's orbit. The Doctor first encountered the Silurians in England where people were attacked by a huge reptile and then they saw a smaller reptile. The Silurians were awakened by the power station above them. They did have a human ally who managed to come into contact with an injured Silurian. Unfortuantly that Silurian killed him. The Doctor went to visit him but came into contact with a Silurian instead. The Silurian ran off because of some UNIT soldiers. The Doctor then found the Silurians base and saw the huge reptile. It turned out to be a dinosaur. There were however only four Silurians active. They had captured a human who was wondering the caves. The Silurian leader then met with the Doctor and he put the Doctor in the cage next to their prisoner. The Silurian leader then released the Doctor and told him their plans. They wanted to take contol of the Earth and destroy the apes (the humans). Then the Doctor persudaded him to make peace with the humans. He agreed and let the Doctor tell the humans about the peace. Then one of the Silurians didn't agree with his leader and so he killed him. Then he was in command and he let the human go but he infected him with an ancient disease. The human died but started to spread the disease. Then a man called Mr Chambers left for London but took the disease down with him. Hundreds of people died and then the disease spread to Paris. The Silurian plan was working but the Doctor was on the brink of finding a cure. But then the Silurians invaded the complex and took control of the nuclear generator. They used its power to activate the others. Then the Silurians left and the Doctor did find an antidote. The disease was wiped out. The Silurians plan had failed and they decended to their base. They went back into hibernation but one. Then the Brigadier bombed the area killing the Silurians. The Doctor was angry about this and the Silurians were defeated. The Silurians then returned to fight the Doctor but they were not alone. Ichtar managed to awaken their cousins the Sea Devils and their leader Sauvix. The Silurians released their pet the Myrka to attack one side of the base and on the other of the base they sent the Sea Devils to attack. When and their leader Sauvix. The Silurians released their pet the Myrka to attack one side of the base and on the other of the base they sent the Sea Devils to attack. When the Sea Devils broke therough they followed behind them. Once the Silurians had reached the bridge they plugged in their equipment from their spaceship. Their plan was to release nuclear war heads to destroy the Earth so that they could take it back as their planet. When the Doctor entered the bridge he recognised one Silurian in particular. It was Ichtar the Doctor knew from his last encounter with them. Ichtar wanted revenge after the Brigadier destroyed their base. The Silurians locked up the Doctor and his friends. Then the Doctor escaped and he managed to find a weakness and that was extra crowmite gas which kills all reptiles. The Doctor used it and released it into the vents. The Sea Devils were dying out so fast until the only ones left were the ones on the bridge. Then when the gas entered the bridge the Sea Devils there had died. The Silurians then died and the Doctor told Tegan and Turlough to give oxygen to the Silurians. The only one that responded was Ichtar who shot the commander. Ichtar was then shot and killed. The Silurians and the Sea Devils were killed. The Doctor again felt guilt. Many years later they returned but this time they were in Wales. They are one of the last tribes left in Britain. The Doctor then saw three lifeforms approaching the surface. The Doctor found out that they were Silurians and that they had woken up because of the huge drill which was almost killing their life support system. Amy was captured by getting dragged into a hole in the ground. This was how they captured Elliot'd dad. The Doctor captured a Silurian called Alaya and used her as a prisoner. Elliot was then captured and his grandfather was stung and infected with Silurian venom. The Doctor and Nasareen went into the Tardis and materialised under the soil and into the Silurians city. Meanwhile Amy was almost experimented on by Malohkeh until she escaped with Elliot's dad. Then the Doctor and Nasreen were captured and Malohkeh was going to experiment on them. Then Restac entered and realised that the Doctor isn't human. They are then taken to a huge room with Amy and Elliot's father. They were about to be excecuted until Malohkeh woke up their leader Eldane. Eldane then discussed a peace with the Amy and Nasreen about the Silurians and the humans living together. Then Alaya from the surface was killed by Elliot's mother who was teleported with Rory and her dad. Alaya was furious and Eldane was ashamed. Alaya then was waking up the warriors and then she killed Malohkeh. She then hunted the Doctor, Eldane and their friends down into the laboratory. Eldane released a deadly gas which kills Silurians. Restac's troops headed back into hibernation for 1000 years. Elliot's grandfather Tony stayed behind to be cured and Nasreen stayed with him. The Doctor left with everybody else. Suddenly outside of the Tardis Restac was infected by the gas and she attempted to kill Amy but then Rory got in the way of the blast and he was killed. Restac then died and Rory was taken by the crack from Amy's bedroom wall. Amy then forgot Rory as he was wiped from history. The Doctor managed to take something out of the crack. He then returned everybody home and the Silurians went back into hibernation. The Doctor found out that it was a piece of the Tardis that he took from the crack. There were two Silurians with the Pandorica Alliance to trap the Doctor inside the Pandorica as he was responsable for the cracks in time. The whole Universe was threatened. The Silurians weren't the only aliens there, there were also Daleks, Cybermen, Sontarans, Judoon and all sorts of other creatures. The Doctor however had some help at Demon's Run from a Silurian called Madame Vastra who owed the Doctor a favour. She was also a detective who had just killed Jack the Ripper by eating him and she had a friend from then who joined her at Demon's Run. Vastra then entered Demon's Run with lots of her Silurian warrior's, a Sontaran called Commander Strax and some Judoon. They had complete control of Demon's Run until the Headless Monks started to kill the Silurians. Then Vastra fought against them and survived. She was then returned to her own time. Then Malohkeh returned in an alternative world where Charles Dickens was alive, there were Pteradactyl's in a park and Winston Churchill was the roman emperor of Britain. Malohkeh was Churchill's doctor but then when time went back Malohkeh was gone. The Silurians have appeared in: Season 7: Doctor Who and the Silurians Season 21: Warrior's of the Deep Series 5: The Hungry Earth, Cold Blood and The Pandorica Opens Series 6: A Good Man Goes to War and The Wedding of River Song